Meeting the folks (oc)
by Zeronone
Summary: It's only been a month since Judy introduced Nick to her parents. Now another daughter is bringing home a boyfriend. Are Bonnie and Stu ready for another predator?


"Easy for you to say, it's different when a girl introduces her boyfriend to her parents for the first time. Guys are easier, mother and sisters want them to feel comfortable, fathers are punching their son on the shoulder and saying nice catch. Girls parents...Whole different ball game."

"Your being ridiculous, they are gonna love you. Besides, after my sister introduced her boyfriend they have gotten a lot better about predators."

Alex rolled his eyes as he looked over at the black furred bunny riding shotgun in his car. A classic Zootopia muscle car with a V8 engine and a whole lotta power. His eyes trailed down the yellow sun dress she was wearing which wasn't a good idea with him being the one driving, the car began to drift into the oncoming lane as Alex oggled his girl. A shriek pierced his sensitive ears as Kira grabbed the wheel and pulled the car back into their lane.

Eyes of forest green glared at him which made a tingle sensation slide down his back. He never understood how one look could cause such fear.

"Are you trying to kill us to get out of meeting my parents?" Her voice was angry with a slight undertone of teasing. Kira shook her head and leaned over, pressing her nose into the fur on his neck causing him to shiver.

"Hey now, driving." His own voice was getting strained as the beautiful bunny ran her paws along his chest. Kira gave a little tremble as she felt the iron hard muscle under her boyfriend's shirt. The gunmetal grey fur, the large paws with those...Claws. but it was his eyes that entranced her. Amber gold, the way they looked at her with such love and tenderness, a look reserved only for her.

She pulled away though it was hard, her boyfriend's strong musk was filling her nose and making her libido kick in. Her paw began moving lower on his body only to be caught and swallowed by his when she got just below his navel. Those eyes flicked to her and she smiled in her most teasing way.

Alex chuckled then lifted his hand, sliding it down the long ear of his rabbity girlfriend. His claws slowly tracing the scars that lined the ear. He felt Kira shudder and quickly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss.

"You look beautiful Scars. Anyone says different and I'll show them what a predator can do."

Kira laughed before leaning her head on his shoulder. She could even feel his strength in those broad shoulders. Jeez, was there anywhere on her mate that wasn't hard muscle? Kira yawned as she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing as she was surrounded by the scent of her lover. The cool wind on her fur plus the long drive worked to put Kira to sleep

Kira was suddenly shaken awake, causing her to yawn and sit up. Looking around, she noticed the large house coming into view. She sucked in a deep breath as they pulled up into the driveway. Kira leaned back and took in the sight of the house she grew up in.

It was a large three story home that was three times as long as it was high. But anyone with eyes could look around and notice the large hills that grew around it. The burrow was correctly named, metal pipes stuck out of the hills and smoke flowed into the air from them. Thuds of feet made Kira look up as a yellow blur flew out of the house then skidded to a stop. A bunny stood a few feet away, she was athletic in body, well balanced, graceful, and wiry. Her fur was a bright yellow, except for the white like cream that graced her muzzle and her left ear giving her an exotic appearance.

The bunny however stared at her sister, nose twitching as she saw the damage. Kira's left ear was missing half of it's self. White scars trailed down both ears, down her face and past her neck and then vanished under her clothes. But the smile on the black furred bunny was definitely Kira.

July rushed forward and grabbed her sister around the waist holding her tight. Almost terrified to let her little sister go. She opened her mouth to speak when the driver door opened and out stepped a massive lynx.

His fur was as dark as a stormy day, eyes of Amber gold that seemed to draw you in, he was well built, Not a single ounce of fat on his muscular body. Handsome was a word that exploded in July's brain. A saucy smile slid over her features as her eyes slid down the tom's body. "Well, hello therem" she said in a husky voice.

July suddenly coughed while holding her stomach. Kira stood glaring at her teasing sister, arms crossed, fists balled and foot tapping. A trait she shared with one other sibling. "July, you will not speak to my boyfriend like that. Jeez throw yourself at him why don't yeh. Desperate much?" She stepped forward and gave her sister a hug to apologize for hitting her.

Kira looked around for a moment. "Where is Mom and Dad?" She looked anxious for a moment wondering if they were upset with her for some reason.

July rolled her eyes and gave her sisters smaller ear and flick. "It's Friday duh. Dad and the boys are trying to finish up so they can enjoy the weekend and mom is making her Friday night feast. Come on we got to get you settled."

July went to go around Kira and get the bags when she noticed the lynx had already done so. What would have taken two of her brothers several trips rested comfortably in the paws of the large predator. July was betting Kira liked those jack rabbit genes now. Her height had always been a sore spot but with a lover Alex's size well she would need that height. A playful grin slid back over July's features. She grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her along ignoring her protests. "Girl talk" she yelled over her shoulder.

Alex watched them go as he was literally left holding the bags. Deciding action was better than inaction, he strolled up to the house and set the bags on the porch. He could do nothing but wait for Kira to return so he could put them where they went. Alex looked out at the large barn in the distance, the golden fields that seemed to glow in the sunshine. Immersed in the sights he didn't hear the door open behind him. The gruff "HEY!" Was followed by a buck grabbing onto Alex's shoulder which was a remarkable act of bravery...Or stupidity. The buck suddenly found himself off the ground, in the air, then his body remembered gravity and pain as he found himself on his back. He opened his eyes finding a large predator with one knee on his Chest and a forearm against his throat.

Kyle lifted his hands in a I surrender gesture. "Alex!" The scream filled the air causing Kyle to breathe in relief. He knew that voice well which meant the mammal holding him down must be her guest

Alex stood up and gave a sheepish smile to his beloved. "Sorry babe, didn't mean to flip your brother. He kinda snuck up on me..."

"So you throw him!?" Kira interrupted.

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat. Maybe his reaction hadn't been the best first impression. Though it was hard to keep his training instincts in check when suddenly grabbed. Alex lifted the buck by the shirt and back to his feet. "Sorry." He said before turning back to Kira.

Without another word he picked up the bags and nodded to Kira to lead the way. Kira sighed and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek as she walked by. Her way of forgiving him. Alex nodded to Kyle and July before following Kira into the house. Spacious came to mind as he took in the place. It was very open with the longest couch Alex had ever seen. It could easily fit fifty of his own kind on it. A large flat screen TV as wide as a movie theaters hung on the wall. Several gaming consoles were hooked up to it along with both a DVD player and a VCR.

The air smelled of wild flowers and cleanliness. Kira walked through the house with absolute familiarity. Even after being gone for three years the place hadn't changed once since she was a kit. The sound of thudding paws, loud voices, and a irate bunny grew as the two walked towards what Alex had decided must be the kitchen from the delicious aroma wafting out. Kira stuck her head in and found a organized chaos that she bet some Colonels would kill for.

A group of young bunnies stopped to stare at the new face they had never seen before. The fluffy pudgy babies waddling over. One even plumper than the others was sucking on his paw as he stared at the black furred bunny. He pointed with his other paw, refusing to take the other out. "Was hawwpen twe yeer rear?" Kira smiled down and began to giggle. She turned around and wagged her fluffy little cotton tail. "Nothing happened to my rear." She said while laughing.

The little bunny stomped in annoyance, reaching up as tall as he could he pointed with his paw at her ear. "Naw yuur reeear bwut yuur rear", Kira winked behind her at Alex who was chuckling at the kids antics. "Well, I gave it to a friend. She didn't have one so I gave her half of mine." Kira patted the tyke on the head and walked past him to the middle aged Bunny who was ordering the other bunnies in the kitchen like a drill sergeant. "Hey Mom, want me to cut the carrots?" Kira said behind the occupied Matron. Bonnie waved a paw without looking. "Fine Kira just don't eat them."

Bonnie froze as she was about to yell at one of her son's to spin around and stare at her daughter. Her eyes were shining as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her little bunny. "Kira, your home." Tears slid down her face in happiness. She leaned back and that's when she saw the damage. A squeak slipped past her lips as she saw the scarring on her baby girl, the missing portion of her ear, the white scars that clashed with her once extremely silky and beautiful black fur. Bonnie placed her paws over her mouth as she looked at her. "Oh baby..." Kira looked away, nervous at her mother's reaction.

Seeing this, Alex dropped the bags he was holding and walked up behind his beloved and placed his paw on her shoulder. He looked the elder bunny in the eyes and gave her a warm smile. " , a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alex." Bonnie stared as this tall predator walked up and with one gesture calmed her daughter down. Bonnie was cursing herself for her reaction to her daughter's appearance. She gave a warm smile to the tall lynx before casting a apologetic look to her daughter. "Oh it's so good to have you here Kira, why don't you show Alex the guest room and then we will get you settled in yours, ok?"

Alex looked a little put out that he wouldn't be sharing a bedroom with Kira but he was at her parents house so he wasn't going to argue. Kira rolled her eyes but decided it wasn't worth a argument, especially with the looks her brothers were giving Alex. She wasn't worried about her boyfriend's safety, rather the safety of her own siblings. "Come on babe, I'll get you settled." Alex nodded and picked up the bags, gave a polite nod to and followed Kira.

Bonnie sighed and sat down when her daughter and her boyfriend left. If it hadn't been for Judy and Nick she might have freaked out about her daughter dating a predator. July stepped up beside her mother and gave her a playful smile. "He's cute huh." Bonnie groaned and gave her other daughter a playful ear flick.

"Behave yourself sweetie. But yes...He is quite handsome."

A huff came behind the pair and Bonnie turned a glare onto her son. "Kevin, you leave that predator alone. I will not have that biggot behavior in my house." Her voice was Stern and carried a dangerous undertone. Kevin glared and threw down his knife. "First Judy now Kira, what do they see in those monsters? They use to eat our kind you know!" July leaned forward with an infuriating smirk. "It's the claws, definitely the claws." Several of the girls broke down giggling at Kevin's appalled look. Even Bonnie was trying not to laugh. Kevin turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

July shook her head watching her brother. "I hope he doesn't try anything. One bad relationship with a wolf girl and he acts like they are all bad." One of the other girls leaned forward. "I heard they broke up cause he couldn't satisfy her. Not enough reach." The laughter burst like a swollen dam from the boys and girls in the kitchen. Bonnie tried to look Stern but even she couldn't hold back the chuckles rising out and soon she was bent over laughing.

Unknown to the disturbances going on in the kitchen, Kira lead Alex to a larger than average..Well average by bunny standards room. Alex carried his bag inside, setting them next to the comfortable looking bed. He turned as a click sounded, A black blur tackling him right onto the bed. Kira straddled her boyfriend's stomach as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Little squeaks came from Kira as Alex's paws slid up and down her strong legs. With ease Alex lifted Kira up and held her on his lap. Their kiss deepening as his tongue filled her little muzzle.

Kira dug her blunt claws against her boyfriend's strong shoulders as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Her hands trying to pull Alex's shirt off. Realizing what his bunny was trying to do he broke the kiss and leaned back so she could pull his shirt up and off. Their kiss breaking just long enough for the fabric to hit the ground before they connected again. Kira's yellow dress hit the floor leaving her only in a set of black lace lingerie. Alex laid Kira on the bed as her arms dug into the scruff behind his head, holding him closer as her smaller tongue probed his. Her body hungry for her mate.

Alex felt Kira's hands on his belt buckle but didn't bother trying to stop her this time. He felt his pants drop off and left him in only his boxers. The two had lightning flowing through their veins as they released their pent up frustrations from the car. Alex's sharp claws slid over and dug into Kira's flesh under her silky black fur. Not enough to penetrate the flesh but enough that she felt the lethalness that his claws represented.

He moved from Kira's lips and placed his jaws on Kira's shoulder and began rubbing his teeth against her. Kira arched her back as loud mewls escaped her throat. Her mind was in a primal state at her boyfriend's actions. Her bunny mind screamed at her to run away, to hide. While her higher mind knew she was perfectly safe. Her legs slid around her boyfriend's back and used them to pull him closer.

Her hot breath in his ear was driving him crazy. His tongue licked at her neck as his sharp claws enveloped Kira's body, the sharp points tracing her scars. "So beautiful my love." He mumbled as he chewed on her. Kira whimpered in lust, she wanted her mate now. She had no qualms about letting him know as she grinded her hips up against him. Her scent was enveloping his world. A growl came from Alex's core vibrating in Kira's ear. Her fingers grabbed Alex's boxers when a knock made the two lovers freeze. "Kira, you in there baby?" Bonnie called through the door.

Both Mammals shot apart like they had been burned. Clothes were thrown on quickly as Alex tried to smooth Kira's fur to no avail. Kira opened the door and smiled widely at her mother. "Yes Mom?" Kira tried to hide the aggravation she was feeling at being denied her mates embrace. Bonnie raised a single brow as she noticed the ruffled fur of her daughter and the embarrassed look on the Lynx's face behind her. A knowing gleam filled the matriarchs eyes.

"Sweety, I got your room ready... Unless you rather just stay here?" Kira blushed to her roots as her mouth opened and closed several times without a sound.

Bonnie laughed and hugged her baby. "Oh honey bunny. You forget your mother was young once too. But your father and brothers are back. Stu wants to see you and your brothers want to meet the owner of in their words 'that beast outside' I'm assuming they mean Alex's car. Alex gave a sheepish smile and a slight wave to the Matron. Kira sighed knowing she had no choice. Looking back at her mate with a longing of hunger, she decided later was easier than now. Taking his much larger paw she pulled him along.

"Come on, time to meet my dad."

Alex visibly swallowed at those words. He remembered hearing his friends talking about meeting their girlfriends dad. Two ways came to mind. Acceptance with gruffness or outright dislike. Alex hoped for the first. Kira lead them downstairs with Bonnie trailing behind them. The three entered the living room to see at least two dozen bucks sitting on the couch or standing in groups of three or four. Others chilled on the floor playing on their phones or listening to music with ear buds in. A brown rabbit sat talking to two well built bunnies. The bunny was robust but his arms and hands showed the strength of a mammal use to hard work.

Stu looked up at the two and froze when he saw his little angel. His eyes watered as he rose from his seat and stumbled to Kira and pulled her against him. He didn't say a word as he just held her like he use too when she would come running into his room during a lightning storm when she was just a levert. Kira felt tears in her own eyes at the familiar gesture. This was always the place she felt the safest. After a few minutes Stu pulled back and smiled at his daughter. "Well, maybe not back in one piece but you are back. That is all that matters." Kira smiled and finally broke down crying. Throwing herself back into her father's embrace. Without a word Stu enveloped her once more, tears flowing down his own eyes.

Alex stood back in respectful silence as he watched the two. His gaze moved over the bucks who were watching him. Some with open curiosity, others out of the corner of their eye, and some stared with pure hostility, though Alex didn't get the feeling it was because he was a predator, more of a 'you hurt our sister and we will bury your carcass out back' vibe. Alex wasn't effected at all. Facing a coyote wielding a AK47, with one goal to kill you kinda made looks and silent threats non effective.

Alex turned his gaze back as Kira and Stu separated. The patriarch stepped closer to Alex and offered his paw. Alex reached out and took Stu's offered paw, making sure his claws were sheathed. "Mr. Hopps, a pleasure to meet you sir." Stu puffed up a little at the sir and smiled widely. "Nice to meet you Alex but just call me Stu. It's a pleasure having you in my home." Alex returned the smile. "it's a wonderful home, sir. Much better than the barracks." He chuckled and winked at Kira who blushed and cleared her throat. Stu looked confused while some of the Bucks had knowing looks. Some let out cat calls at their sister while the more hostile ones glared harder.

Stu scratched his head for a minute. "Barracks?" Alex nodded. " I'm a sergeant in the Zootopian armed services." Stu looked up with realization on his face. "Oh, your a soldier. I see, my great great grandfather fought in the great war woohoo boy how many years ago." Alex nodded along with the older rabbit. "About three hundred years ago." Stu nodded and patted Alex's shoulder. "So, how did you meet my daughter?" Alex shuffled a little at the question before looking at Kira. She nodded with a sad smile but better to get it out now.

"Well, I was placed at a abandoned village the rebels were using as a headquarters for some time in case they came back. Instead of rebels I got a beautiful bunny and her camera crew coming to do a story. Well, after they finished they were heading back to their vehicle when a explosive was used on their Jeep. The rebels charged in but Kira and her crew were already down. Unable to watch them get killed or worse, taken. I began firing. I'm a sniper, so I was several yards out when I began firing. Took the one closest to Kira in the chest. The rest after that followed. I called air support to get Kira and her friends to a doctor and that's pretty much it."

Bonnie stood next to her husband, her paws gripping her husband's arm tightly as she realized how close she came to losing her daughter. Stu looked at the mammal in front of him with new respect. "You saved her, I can never thank you enough." He looked away as tears filled his eyes again. Alex gave a warm smile as Kira stepped closer and took his arm in hers. Holding her kitten close. "Well Mr. Hopps, I can't say I did it all out of professional behavior. When I saw Kira I had a natural desire to meet her. When she was attacked I wanted to protect her." He gazed down with pure love at his bunny who blushed.

Bonnie cleared her throat before clapping her paws together. "Well, a welcome home feast is in order. Dinner is ready so let's eat. Then off to bed." Alex almost rushed to the table, his stomach growling. Kira laughed as she walked behind him. Pulling him around the table she sat her boyfriend next to her. "Sit kitten, I'll feed yeh." Alex laughed before snatching his bunny and setting her on his lap. Kira snuggled her lynx for a moment then climbed into her own chair. The food laid out smelled delicious.

He didn't know half the things he put on his plate but he doubted any of it was meat. Nevertheless the food was delicious and filling. As a treat, Bonnie brought out a large strawberry pie. The scent filling Alex's sensitive nasal cavity. Kira chuckled and cut a large portion to place on Alex's plate. He waited just long enough for Kira to get hers before he dug in. The pie being inhaled. "Oh goddess of cats. That was delicious. I am stuffed."

A giggle next to his ear made his head turn. July stood by and gave Kira a wink. "Oh, stuffed already? No room for bunny?" Alex blushed as Kira glared at her sister. Bonnie looked furious as she lifted her spoon and shook it at July who chose to vanish quickly. Alex leaned over and gave Kira a kiss on her ear. "Hey babe, gonna go lay down. Might have eaten too much." Kira nodded while giving him a concerned look. Alex gave a slight nod to the table before slipping away. Making his way upstairs and to the guest room.

Finally alone he dropped out of his clothes till he was just in his boxers. Crawling into bed he felt the cool sheets pressing against his fur. A few minutes later the door creaked open. Alex looked and his night vision showed his bunny slipping in quietly. She removed her dress and made to climb in bed when two paws suddenly grabbed her and yanked her into bed. Kira let out a squeal as she found herself locked against her lovers chest, his arms holding her. Kira smiled up before laying a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"Tired?"

Alex chuckled before his sharp claws pressed against the spot on her lower back just to the left of her spine. Kira trembled, her back arching. "I think I can stay up a bit later."

Kira pushed her lover down and snuggled into him. "Then, let's get you ready for bed."


End file.
